A so-called fire retarding division penetrating member is known which is fitted in its interior with the thermal expansion material is mounted to the resin pipe or cable, etc. for water supply. hot water supply, etc. in the portion penetrating through the fire retarding division. This member has the function for blocking the through-bole by collapsing the resin pipe and octopus pipe with the expansion pressure wherein such thermal expansion material is thermally swollen by the heat of the fire disaster when it has occurred, thereby preventing the fire, smoke poisonous gas etc. from invading into the adjacent rooms via the through-holes.
This type of fire retarding division penetrating member, the two-split structure of upper half member 50 and lower half member 51, has conventionally been the main one as shown in FIG. 15. These two-split members 50 and 51 do not simply form the ribs 52, 52' and 53, 53' on the mating faces but also install the slide system engaging means to these ribs 52, 52' and 53, 53' respectively, thereby fixing (coupling) the upper half member 50 and the lower half member 51, or fixing them with the bolts and nuts. Numerals 54 and 55 in the figure are the thermal expansion materials.
For this reason, the members of a conventional two-split structure involves the defects as follows.
a. The mounting work takes much troubles because the upper half member 50 and the lower half member 51 must be mated with each other from upper and lower sides and then must be fixed when fitting them to the piping. etc. PA1 b. If the ribs 52, 52' and 53, 53' should protrude or the bolts and nuts should be used, it is difficult to fill the mortar or putty for fixing the members in the-through-holes entirely around the members. PA1 c. Unless the through-holes should be opened to large sizes when mounting the members to the existing piping, etc., it is impossible to enter the two-split members into the holes for fitting them. Therefore, much trouble and expense is involved in the work execution, and moreover, after a repair, the fine view of the through-hole portion will be impaired.